


The Stars Are Fire

by fancy_that



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cabinet Meetings (Hamilton), Crying, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, If you squint there is feels, M/M, Mention of current political events, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_that/pseuds/fancy_that
Summary: Based on the prompt "You think i won't punish you?"After Alexander humiliates him at a cabinet meeting Thomas teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Stars Are Fire

"Doubt thou the stars are fire.  
Doubt the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt i love."

-William Shakespeare (Hamlet)

Alexander Hamilton had an attitude problem. He’d always had it; he didn’t see it as a problem more as his personality. He couldn’t help it that he was always right about things in general and that people hated it.

People like Thomas Jefferson for instance.

Alexander wasn’t one to dwell on what people thought of him because over the years he had ceased to care. Why should he worry over the frivolous things like whether or not Jefferson agreed with the debt plans and congressional ideas he spit forth faster than he could catch his breath? He didn’t, most certainly he did not.

“Hamilton I’m just going to say that honestly that was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my life.” Speak of the devil, spawn of Satan himself Thomas Jefferson was lounging in one of the chairs at the low tables in front of Alexander. A part of the crowd he’d been debating to, looking as though he had not a care in the world. One foot propped on the table the other leisurely supporting his weight in the chair that was tipped slightly backwards.

Good looks be damned Alexander had never wanted to strangle someone more in his life than this man. Nothing had changed since the day that the two men had first crossed paths. 

“You must be the famous Jefferson that Mr. Washington has been telling me about.” 

Famous indeed.

“Excuse me Jefferson? Have you listened to a single word of my presentation?” Alexander shot back.

“I was enraptured.” Jefferson set both feet on the ground and crossed his arms on the table. “Every droning moment of it.”

Alexander’s face felt hot as the comment earned some chuckles from the back of the room. “Droning?” He struggled to keep his composure even as Thomas strode confidently across the room to where he was standing, the podium messy with Alexander’s coffee-stained papers. “Would you care to explain why you disagree?”

Thomas’s face stretched into a familiar yet hated shit eating grin as he stopped beside him. “Gladly of course.”

He bent down a bit to lean close to Alexander’s ear. “I don’t know why you insist on making a fool of yourself in front of everyone dearest.” He murmured and Alexander bared his teeth.

“Don’t condescend me shit head.”

“Mr. Washington.” Thomas drawled. “Syria needs support during this time because they were unlawfully attacked on their own land by American soldiers. Only a few months into the treaty and we already have carnage at which we are the cause.”

“You don’t watch the news for shit do you!?” Alexander spit back before Washington could speak. “They attacked us first! On one of our established safe zones!”

“Excuse me?” For a brief fleeting moment Jefferson’s eyes widened in something akin to fear, at being proven wrong, at Alexander pulling one over on him. Alexander relished in the feeling of victory as Thomas turned to Washington seeking validation of Alexander’s claims.

“Mr. Hamilton is correct. They did attack us in a safe zone and now they want aid for the equipment that was destroyed during our attack.”

“Think we should help terrorists Jefferson?” Alexander sneered his own smile on his face now. “Wanna take down the CIA too? Is that it?”

For once during the stupid amount of time that Alexander has known him, he calls it that because that is what he is, stupid, Thomas Jefferson has not a singular word, no retort or insult to throw his way. No snide comment, no loaded accusation. 

He. Has. Nothing.

And Alexander smug once more with his victory is stupid too. Stupid to think that Thomas would simply let it go, might storm out and seethe and do his research better than Alexander and destroy him at the next debate. Might simply toss his haughty head and stick his nose in the air like it didn’t bother him. 

Thomas was not a man who let things go, especially things regarding Alexander. No, he was too proud for that. 

He seems to deliberate for a few moments, the hall has erupted into chattering and note comparing, the next speaker readying themselves for a presentation. Something dull that Alexander will only pretend to care about when really, he’ll be staring at the back of Thomas’s stupid pretty head imagining his stupid pretty face. Finally, he turns slowly on his heel and approaches Alexander, hands behind his back, smile easy.

Alexander doesn’t believe it for a second. This is confirmed to be a correct affirmation as lips are at his ear once more to offer a teasing whisper.

“You really are a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” Alexander shivered at the low gravely tone and bit down on his own tongue to avoid saying something he knows he will regret. “You really think I won’t be punishing you for this debacle?”

Alexander gulps. “Counting on it.” He whispers.

“My house after work. You will be there won’t you darling?”

It isn’t like he can say no, not that he would want to anyway. Alexander nods, he agrees. For a brief moment in his life he agrees with something that Thomas Jefferson says.

Thomas straightens and continues his flowy walk with a swish in his hips all the way to the door and out into the hall. Alexander knows he walks that way only because he made fun of it. He smiles at this and prepares to hear the next speaker. 

If there ever had been a way for Thomas to have predicted this. This image spread out in front of him, this masterpiece that he was so fortunate enough to lay eyes upon. He would have gladly done so. Hell, he would have paid excessive amounts of money in order to make sure that this happened.

“Comfortable there? Thomas asked rather sarcastically to the naked man laying stomach first in his lap.

“Immensely.” Alexander spit through his teeth. 

When their arrangement had first began it had begun purely by accident. After a rather heated argument between them Thomas had slapped Alexander abruptly shutting him up. He had to an extent tried to apologize after the fact but what he didn’t expect was the reaction he got from Alexander after. The way his face flushed so becomingly and he’d worried his bottom lip between his teeth like he was doing just now. 

Thomas smiled and ghosted a finger down Alexander’s spine counting each and every raised line and bruise that had he had left there. “You’re so pale sugar. Do you have any idea-? “His voice trailed off as the hand came to rest on the curve of Alexander’s ass.

“Not my fault that the only thing you want to do is beat on me.” He gasped as Thomas traced around to his hip and the inside of his thigh.

“Love marks.” Thomas murmured. “Took me a lot of effort, gotta remind everyone that looks at you that you belong to someone.”

Alexander shivered. Thomas feels hot, heavy, smooth, electric. Every touch is to light, to teasing, sends a jolt through Alexander’s nerves wherever he is being touched and it’s like fire. It burns so good. He wants more of it but he doesn’t dare ask, then he will get nothing. Because Thomas is a tease just like that. 

“Whatever you want to call them.” He gripes, because even when he is about to get his ass handed to him, he can’t shut up. “You want to get on with it? Or were you bluffing?”

To Thomas those are fighting words.

“Darling your mouth just keeps getting you into trouble doesn’t it?” His hand suddenly swings back and within a moment Alexander is crying, chin jutting out as he arches into the bed as Thomas spanks him.

“So disrespectful.” Thomas coos. Another swing and smack and Alexander bites the sheet to muffle the pleading that is bubbling forth from his mouth. 

“Here I give you everything, fuck you so hard you see stars, buy you more clothes than you know what to do with, sign almost every insignificant bill that you hand me. And all you have to do is keep quiet.”

Another smack and he’s gripping Alexander by the bottom of his air, yanking him up and away from the safety of the sheets.

“Do you hear me Alexander?”

The pain is so sharp and so sweet, it stings beautifully. He wants it to stop and keep going at the same time. He’s on a euphoric high right now and Thomas is the conductor. 

The hand in his hair tightens and Thomas’s teeth grazes his ear. “I asked if you heard me Alexander.”

“Yes.” That is the word of the hour. More yes’s slip past his lips before he can stop them as Thomas spanks him three more times in rapid succession. His ass burns at this point, his breath so ragged and he can’t catch up to it. 

He’s beautiful like this. Thomas thinks, and he says it aloud. “So, fucking pretty like this Alexander, God I can’t take it.”

The ring on Thomas’s right hand has begun to make an indent on Hamilton’s left ass cheek where it has slammed into place how many times already Thomas doesn’t know and he takes a moment to kiss the area almost tenderly. 

This is like some kind of paradise. Some version of Heaven that Thomas doesn’t think he is worthy of.

“You’ve been so bad Alexander.” Another smack and Alexander can’t take it anymore, doesn’t try to soften the cries that bubble out of them. His broken sounds are what fuel Thomas to go harder, go faster. 

“I’m sorry.” He’s crying now, so openly, so wonderfully. His tears rolling down his red face past his lips and falling from his chin to the bedcovers. 

“Sorry?” Thomas smacks him again, this one softer than the last ones had been. “You’re sorry? Sorry doesn’t fix everything Alexander.”

The immigrant is rutting against his thighs now with each blow obviously chasing his release his face turned to the side on the bed tears falling openly unabashed as Thomas spanks him like a disobedient child.

Thomas digs his fingers into the doughy flesh spreading the cheeks apart to inspect the damage.

Alexander’s hips stutter as he nears his release.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The hand is in his hair again rolling him around depositing him onto the floor. He scrabbles for purchase with Thomas’s hand still clenched in his hair as he moves him how he wants.

So pliable, so obedient in a moment like this.

“What no witty remarks Alexander?” Thomas sneers as he shoves him to his knees. “Nothing to say about this brat?”

He opens his mouth to retort, to say something, anything but Thomas sticks a finger against his tongue and it is all he can do not to gag.

“I didn’t think so.” He growls. “And you’re going to continue to keep your mouth shut, and I’ll make sure of it.”

Keeping his finger firmly pressed there he unbuttons his pants with one hands and pulls his dick out of his boxers lightly stroking it. A few drops of pre cum bead up at the top and Alexander’s tongue pulses.

“You want that do you?” Thomas asks and Alexander nods as best he can. 

Thomas seems to take pity on his red tear-stained face because he removes his thumb and replaces it with his dick.

“Now suck like a good little slut.”

Alexander obediently slides as much of it as he can into his mouth moaning around the girth of it. 

He knows that even if he pretends to hate Thomas and all of his stupid political ideas, he loves this, loves this feeling. Of being used, and abused harder than he has ever thought possible. To be handled around like an object instead of a person. 

And he loves the pain, the sharpness of everything around him. The stretch of Thomas’s dick in his mouth weeping beautifully inside his mouth the taste is intoxicating and he moans again hollowing his cheeks and gripping Thomas’s thighs for a better angle.

Thomas with head tipped back making the most beautiful little sounds is the prize here. The reason he keeps this charade going, why he acts the way he does because he knows that at the end of the day when Thomas has had enough, he will end up here. Body aching and sore and Thomas’s length twitching in his throat. His body is a sculpture, a lovely Adonis carved from marble, perfect and unblemished and all for Alexander’s viewing pleasure. 

“You fucking tease.” Thomas almost whines, his voice heavy. A hand grips a thick chunk of Alexander’s hair pulling slightly, guiding him up and down. And Alexander lets himself be handled. Sucking as hard as he can, tongue working around the head rubbing over the slit tasting every inch of Thomas he can. His own dick left forgotten and hard bobbing against his stomach searching for its own release as Thomas uses the hot wetness of his mouth. 

“I’m gonna-“He doesn’t say it, he doesn’t need to. Alexander knows. He sucks Thomas down as far as he can and holds him there as Thomas’s hips buck once, twice before he is moaning, gripping the bed for support as he cums down Alexander’s throat.

He has no choice but to swallow before Thomas pulls him off his now wet and spent dick and tucks himself back into his pants.

“That’s the only thing your mouth is good for.” Thomas crosses one knee. “Your skills are being horribly wasted on the Congress floor.”

Alexander wipes his lips with the back of his hand and scowls. “You just gonna leave me hard like this?” He asks gesturing to his own aching dick. His words have no malice, it’s all pathetic begging. He is afraid Thomas will show no mercy and leave him like this.

Thomas smirks in a way that Alexander knows he will get what he wants but not the way he wants it.

“Of course not.” He extends his leg. “There you go, hump my leg like a good little dog.”

Alexander bares his teeth. “You’ve gotta be kidding me Jefferson.”

Thomas shrugs. “It’s up to you whether you want to cum or not.”

Alexander wonders where his dignity has gone to as he unabashedly straddles Thomas’s leg and grinds his dick into his shin. The relief is instantaneous and he doesn’t even think to be embarrassed as he does indeed hump Jefferson’s leg like a bitch in heat all under his unwavering gaze. 

“Good boy.” Thomas murmurs his hand curling once more in Alexander’s hair to pull his head up and look into his blissed-out face little moans and whines slipping past his lips along with drool and a bit of cum. Eyes glazed over. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Only for you.” Alexander manages hands gripping at Thomas’s thigh, his knee, his waist as the tip of his shoe digs into his ass setting forth a new wave of goosebumps. 

It is here that he cums, head titled back, hips bucking once, twice, three times before Thomas lets him go and he slumps.

Thomas leaves him on the floor as he stands. “Maybe now you’ll learn to shut your mouth during cabinet meetings.” He kicks off his shoes and drops his pants to change.

Alexander rolls his shoulders knowing Thomas is bluffing. It’s the reason he can’t shut up that this is happening. Without his smart-ass remarks and Thomas’s short temper there would be no reason for them to enjoy this.

“Yeah right.” He stands on shaking knees. 

Thomas watches with a small sense of pride as Alex limps over to his clothes ass red and already bruising in places cursing quietly under his breath.

“Still got the prettiest ass in New York” He offers before disappearing into the bathroom. “And I’ve seen a lot of ass doll.”

“Ha!” Alexander is pulling on his shirt when Thomas walks out in an entirely new, entirely expensive looking outfit.

“I’ll call you a cab. And have your notes ready because tomorrow I’m gonna blow apart any fucking argument you try to make.”

Alexander smiles. “And when I prove you wrong, we can do this again.”


End file.
